


Lógica Inversa

by Carnadine



Series: TsukkiYama short stories [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnadine/pseuds/Carnadine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comienzan a salir la última semana de enero, y no pasan un par de días cuando comienzan a ver el bombardeo de corazones en las tiendas, la TV y como un zumbido dulzón en la Escuela. Este será el primer San Valentín que pasarán en pareja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lógica Inversa

**Author's Note:**

> *Llega tarde con café y donas*  
> Primer fic mío en este fandom y es una festividad atrasada. Bueh, estaba hace tiempo en mis archivos y quise liberarlo.  
> Espero les guste!

Es durante un día de invierno durante su segundo año de secundaria cuando las miradas cargadas de intención y los roces casuales decantan finalmente en lo que, para todos los demás era obvio.

Comienzan a salir la última semana de enero, luego de una confesión entre risas nerviosas y un beso torpe, de narices frías y mejillas sonrosadas no sólo por el frío.  
No pasan un par de días cuando comienzan a ver el bombardeo de corazones en las tiendas, la TV y como un zumbido dulzón en la Escuela. Este será el primer San Valentín que pasarán en pareja.

Ellos conocen el protocolo para ese día, son las chicas quienes regalan chocolates a sus novios. Ninguno de los dos es una chica, ¿Entonces ellos no deben regalarse nada?

San Valentín ese año cae un día de clases, y mientras escapan de las admiradoras de Tsukishima y algunas que Yamaguchi tiene este año, ambos terminan en el descanso de la escalera más alejada a los salones de clases. Tsukishima mantiene la vista baja mientras busca en su mochila, la punta de sus orejas teñidas de rojo lo único que delata su nerviosismo.

-Pensé que si son los hombres quienes reciben chocolates en esta fecha, entonces debía darte algo.- En sus manos aparece un pequeño paquete, muy bien arreglado con una suave cinta roja atada en un primoroso moño.

-No son hechos en casa.- Tsukishima le advierte.

-No importa Tsukki, los míos tampoco.- La caja que le ofrece Yamaguchi es roja con puntos blancos.

-Sé que hoy recibirás muchos chocolates, pe-pero de todas maneras, yo quería…- Su voz suave se volvió aún más silenciosa, el ligero temblor de sus manos agitando la caja y haciendo que los bombones dentro de ella resuenen con el movimiento.

Cuando Tsukishima recibe sus chocolates, sus dedos largos se detienen unos segundos más de lo debido sobre las manos de Yamaguchi, para luego deslizarlos suavemente, una caricia discreta que logra calmar los nervios de su novio.

-Gracias.- El rubio levanta una ceja cuando nota el diseño de la caja -¿Frutilla?-

-Si.- La pequeña sonrisa del pecoso crece cuando abre su caja.-¿Chocolate amargo?-

-Ajá. Feliz San Valentín, Tadashi.

-Ah, feliz San Valentín, Kei.

 

**~Epílogo~**

-Por cierto, yo te regalé chocolates. Espero algo de vuelta en White Day.

-¿Ehh? Pero Tsukki, yo también te regalé chocolates. Además, no son los hombres quienes regalan de vuelta?  
Tsukishima frunció el ceño. -No se me ocurre algo blanco que regalarte.-

-¿Cómo no?

-Te gustan las papas fritas: amarillas.- El rubio comenzó a contar con los dedos. -Existen perros blancos, pero no voy a darte un cachorro.-

Yamaguchi ocultó la sonrisa tras su mano. No quería arruinar el momento, ver a su novio discutir tan seriamente algo tan trivial era adorable.

-Ah, pero hay algo que es blanco y me encanta.- Tsukishima levantó la vista de la cuenta en sus dedos, la cabeza levemente inclinada.

-¿Oh?

-Sí, ¡Tsukki!- dijo Yamaguchi, apuntando a su novio.  
Tsukishima abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, para ocultarlos tras sus manos, escondiendo también su rostro avergonzado.

-¿Yo, la luna? Tadashi, eso es asquerosamente cursi.

_Sip, ¡Adorable!_

**Author's Note:**

> [ Mi tumblr para fics!](https://carnadinefics.tumblr.com)  
>  Gracias por leer y los kudos :3


End file.
